Little Big Moments
by Lor Lupin
Summary: Paring: Josh y Andy.Un conjunto de drabbels sobre mi pareja preferida de Kyle xyjunto con Kyle x Declan..xD.No hay yaoi...en principio...KUKUKUKU
1. Begins

**¡Buenas!Que bien estar aquí de nuevo publicando! Antes de nada, unas cuantas aclaraciones: **

**Este fic esta basado en una serie de drabbels sobre la pareja Josh& Andy(Kyle xy), con lo que no hay slash (en principio KUKUKUKU xD)y se irá publicando según la serie vaya avanzando en _Cuatro_, yo he visto todo la temporada en ingles con subs, asique, s alguna vez no os suena una frase, es porque todo esta basado en los subtitulos. Publicaré un drabbel por capitulo( o lo que es lo mismo, dos drabbels) los jueves, un día después de verlo en la televisión.**

**Estos cinco primeros capitulos que hoy publico todos juntos por recomendación de mi amiga KSan, corresponden a los capitulos 3, 4, 6 y 7 de la serie, el principio de la relación Josh y Andy, que ya os adelanto, cambia de forma radical apartir del próximo episodio. Haré una serie de recordatorios y aclaraciones antes de cada drabbel.**

**Solo añadir que los pensamientos estan en _cursiva_ y que el fic estadedicado a KSan, por molestarse en leerlo ñn**

**Os dejo ya con ello:**

* * *

**_Little big moments_**

**_

* * *

_**

Como se conocieron realmente Andy y Josh 

**1. The perfect crime doesn't exist**

Es una de esas aburridas tardes de sábado en las que lo que menos apetece es hacer complicadas ecuaciones matemáticas (a no ser, claro, que seas Kyle. Pero el no cuenta, es un alíen aunque halla pruebas irrefutables de lo contrario).

Baja a hurtadillas las escaleras para no sacar a Nicole de su apasionante _por decir algo_ lectura y que así no le echen la bronca. También esquiva ágilmente a Stephen que trabaja con el ordenador en la cocina. Es el crimen perfecto.

Enciende la consola y se pone los cascos para evitar que lo descubran.

¡JA!¿Creían en serio que podrían abatirle con esas estúpidas armas?

AndyJ _¿Quién es AndyJ?_

Antes de que pueda pensarlo un segundo, el nuevo jugador lo ha vapuleado.

-¡MIERDA!- exclama sin poder contenerse

-Josh…- casi puede ver la cara de satisfacción que tiene su padre sin volverse

-Esto no es lo que parece- asegura el chico

-Entonces¿no estas jugando al G-Force en vez de hacer los deberes?- pregunta el mayor

-Ah, bueno, eso puede. Pero piensa en el lado positivo, al menos no bebo…-_cuando estáis en casa_

-Corre a tu habitación o el castigo será mucho peor

_No existe el crimen perfecto_

_**No hay mucho que aclarar, excepto que Queer as Folk es una serie americana( con origen ingles) sobre cinco chicos gays y que literalmente significa " Tan marica como cualquiera". También se emite en Cuatro y es realmente buena, Kyle hace referenci a ella porque es mi serie favorita, no por nada en especial..xD**_

**2. Meeting with AndyJ**

Le han herido en lo más profundo de su alma.

El único jugador capaz de vencerle era…¡UNA CHICA!

Una chica que esta pirada y se pasa los recreos en los baños de los chicos.

Sola.

Bueno, al menos hasta hacia dos días.

Sabia que era asqueroso, pero mejor comer en el baño jugando al G-Force que en la cafetería con L.K Freakman

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunta Kyle desconcertado. Todos se dirigen al comedor, pero Josh se desvía a los baños. Ya lleva casi una semana haciéndolo y Kyle aun no sabe porque.

-¿Qué pasa, que no puedo tener un apretón?- dos chicas que pasan cerca se ríen por lo bajo

-¿Y siempre lo tienes a la misma hora y tardas el mismo tiempo?- Josh mira nerviosamente a todos lados, preguntándose si es buena idea contárselo.

-La verdad es que voy allí a reunirme con alguien ¿Entiendes?- el moreno asiente

-Estas con alguien- sonríe recordando algo que había visto por televisión

-¿Qué?¡NO!¡Ni si quiera me gusta! Solo que juega bien- explica.

-Es como en esa serie…Queer as Folk-_¿Qué…?_

-¡Me estas llamando…!-empezó Josh colérico

-¿Con quién te vas a encontrar en el baño de chicos que no sea un chico?- pregunta Kyle.

-¡Con AndyJ!¡Es una tía que esta chalada y juega al G-Force en el baño de hombres!- exclama.

-Ah, pues si solo ibas a quedar con una amiga, podrías haberlo dicho antes- se encoge de hombros el mayor.

_Ni si quiera sé porque quedo con AndyJ_

**_El comicón es una convención de comics, Andy va vestida de Link( protagonista del videojuego Zelda) si, Epi y Blas SON GAYS, porsi alguien no lo sabía..xD_**

**3. Andy's mums**

-Si de verdad quieres ir al bendito Comicon, pasa a recogerme en tu cacharro a las seis. Si te retrasas un minuto, me iré por mi cuenta- advierte la chica.

-Vale, vale. Llegare todo lo pronto que pueda con el coche. No lo llames cacharro, el pobre tiene sentimientos- Andy lo mira con una ceja levantada y como si eso lo dijera todo, se vuelve calle abajo.

Seis menos cinco de la tarde. Según las señas, esa es la casa de Andy. Llama un par de veces antes de que una mujer despampanante le abra la puerta.

-Vaya…Sabía que te pensabas disfrazar, pero no hacia falta que fueras a _corporación dermoestéica_- comenta Josh

-Tú debes ser el novio de Andy- sonríe la mujer

-Creo que confunde términos. ¿Yo y Andy? Es como, no se, Mikey y Goofie- se burla el chico

-Cariño. Ven a conocer al novio de Andy- exclama la mujer

-¡Que no soy su…!- reclama Josh

-¿Es este?-pregunta otra mujer

-Si, estoy segura de que es él. No para de decir chorradas, no puede ser otro- el chico se siente ofendido y no sabe que esta pasando

-Bueno, más te vale cuidar bien de ella- dice la otra mujer con un tono amenazador

-Linda, no seas así con el chico, que lo vas a asustar. ¿Quieres un té?- pregunta amablemente la primera de las mujeres

-Perdonen pero… ¿Cuál de ustedes es la madre de Andy?- ambas se ponen a reír.

-Las dos somos sus madres- responden al fin

-¿La criaron cuatro meses y medio cada una en el útero?- las dos se ponen serias

-¿Andy no te ha contado que somos homosexuales?- Josh se queda blanco, sin ningún comentario ingenioso que hacer ante esa declaración.

-No es que tengamos tanta confianza. Solo somos amigos- reconoce el chico

-Vaya, hombre. Es que nos hicimos ilusiones el otro día cuando salisteis juntos. Y como se pasa el día con "Josh Trager esto, Josh Trager lo otro…", pensamos…- pero en ese momento, Andy bajo las escaleras, vestida con su traje de Zelda y advirtiendo a sus madres con la mirada.

-¡Vámonos de una vez!-anuncia tirando a Josh del brazo.

-¿No paras de hablar de mí?- pregunta el chico desconcertado mientras salen por la puerta.

-Supongo que son mas como Epi y Blas- sonríe una de las madres de Andy

_Si tener una madre ya es un suplicio, imagínate dos._

**_Creo que la traducción de Cuatro cuando Andy die tenemos una "cosa" e un "rollo" lo cual a mi me suena mal, porque en ingles es thing, asique, no lo he cambiado...xD pero que conste que lo sé..xD En cuantro a la escena, no me matéis, necesitaba un poco de slash..xD_**

**4. Make you cooler**

-Ya veo... Eres gay- dedujo Andy

-¿Qué?... ¡NO!- ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

-Está bien. Aplaudo a los gays- sigue picándolo

-No soy gay- repite entrando al trapo

-Lástima. Te haría más guay- tras esa declaración, se levanta y entra de nuevo en la fiesta. A veces piensa que le guste hacerle sufrir. Al rato esta seguro.

El caso es que sus palabras se le han clavado en la mente como si les hubiera puesto chicle.

"Te haría más guay"

Andy pensaba que los gays eran guays…

No es que necesitara su aprobación ni nada de eso.

Solo que a lo mejor tenia razón.

Estaba tan obcecado con que era "raro" y "asqueroso" que ni si quiera se había parado a pensar que podría no estar mal.

No perdía nada por probar¿no? Pero para ello necesitaba un blanco fácil, que no hiciera preguntas y que guardara la máxima discreción; cuando entro de nuevo en el Rack, allí estaba.

Andy bailaba despreocupadamente con dos chicos, pero en ese momento no se fijó demasiado, porque había encontrado a su presa.

-Josh, no creas que te vas a escaquear. Será mejor que sigas trabajando- le recordó su madre cuando lo vio entrar sin las bolsas de basura y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

-¡Dame un descanso!¡Hasta los presos tienen una hora de patio!- se quejó el chico

-Entonces, será mejor que te entregues por robo; seguro que tienes mas prestaciones que aquí- Nicole era mucho más dura que su padre.

-Solo déjame un segundo, tengo que hablar con Kyle- la mujer rodó los ojos y lo dejo marchar

-Te quiero aquí dentro de diez minutos- ordenó antes de que se moviera. Josh asintió a regañadientes.

Kyle estaba sentado en la barra, con cara triste y mirando como los demás bailaban. Era una pena que hubieran castigado a Amanda, pero para sus planes era una verdadera bendición.

-Kyle, he encontrado una forma de que te resarzas por el peso de conciencia que debes tener por no arreglar mi estéreo, obligándome a ro…tomar prestado el de aquel coche, por lo cual esta noche no puedo estar ligándome algunas pivitas- el moreno levanta una ceja

-Y ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?-Josh sonríe y al mayor le da muy mala espina.

-Vamos al callejón de atrás y te lo cuento- Kyle le sigue, no tiene nada mejor que hacer ni la más mínima idea de donde se esta metiendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-No hablas en serio- afirma el moreno alucinado

-¡Claro que sí! Solo un beso. A cambio obtendrás todo mi perdón. Es una buena oferta. Yo no la desaprovecharía- intenta convencerlo el menor

-Pero no entiendo a que viene esto. Esta tarde odiabas a los gays y ahora quieres ser uno. No tiene sentido- concluye

-Lo sé. Es solo que Andy piensa que es guay, y yo soy de las personas que dice "no critiques sin fundamentos"-comenta Josh

-Y ¿crees en serio que ella piensa que es guay porque se ha besado con una tía?- el castaño sonríe imaginándoselo

-Eso espero- Kyle no sabe si reír o llorar- No sé que problema hay. Tú mismo has dicho que da igual una chica y un chico que dos chicos. Es solo una experiencia más¿no?- Josh Trager y sus argumentos.

-Está bien. Un beso. A ver si te callas- gruñe el moreno. El menor sonríe.

-Venga, va, que no tengo todo el día- comenta de brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? Tú eres el que quieres hacerlo, lo justo es que me beses tú ¿no?- así le agradece que le enseñara todo lo que sabe… del baile.

-Está bien…- se acerca con los ojos cerrados. _Maldita Andy_

Y se besan. No es tan malo como Josh había pensado. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es su primer beso. ¡JODER¡Se estaba dando su primer beso con Kyle!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Casi todo el mundo se había ido del Rack tras el corte de electricidad y por supuesto, Nicole no le permitió irse a casa sin recoger hasta la última servilleta del suelo. Y todo por aquel estéreo ro.. Prestado. Andy se acerca y tira un vaso vacío a la basura.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Josh alucinado

-Creo que se llama limpiar- sonríe ella

-No… Estas siendo amable. Nunca eres amable- Andy está ofendida

-¡Yo soy totalmente amable!-asegura

-Te ríes de mí, me hundes y siempre tienes que tener la última palabra- explica el castaño

-Pensaba que esa era… nuestra "cosa"- comenta ella

-¿Tenemos una "cosa"?-pregunta él

-Bueno, no es como una "cosa", cosa, pero, ya sabes…un patrón- no sabe como explicarse

-Una cosa…-repite Josh

-Si…- reconoce

-Guay. Y tus citas eran…-lo corta

-Gay, si- _ya puedes atacar...¬¬_

-La verdad es que iba a decir que son unos tipos estupendos- ¿Es el mismo Josh de aquella mañana?- Adelante. Di la última palabra- se resigna

-No es necesario- sonríe Andy; se levanta y hace lo que el castaño menos hubiera pensado. Le da un beso en la mejilla.

_Puede que ser gay me haga guay, pero prefiero ser un pringado hetero._

**_Bueno, de este capitulo no comento mucho. No se ubica en un capitul concreto, entre el 7 y el 9( lo que no se vio en el 8...xD) _**

**5. ****Chocolate**

Esta decidido. Hoy se lo dice.

Lleva toda la semana intentándolo, pero a la… décimo octava va la vencida

Bufff… El cielo estaba lleno de nubes, eso significaba que iba a llover.

No podía ser una buena señal. Ya se lo diría mañana…

¡NO¡De eso nada¡Aquel día era EL DÍA! Así que ahora mismo iba a robar a su madre esa caja de bombones sin abrir y a ponerse su mejor camiseta.

Ese era el día.

Se lo iba a decir.

Sin duda.

Sin más dilación.

Ella aparece con su aire despreocupado y se aproxima a taquilla.

_No seas cobarde Trager, acércate, le das los bombones y… y… y luego improvisas_

Se acerca lentamente entre la marabunta de gente, pero cuando quiere llegar hasta ella, una rubia sonriente se atraviesa en su camino.

-¡Bombones!- grita con voz chillona Hillary- El pequeño Josh Trager se va a declarar….-canturrea la chica

-¿De que hablas? No son bombones...Son…Son…Son para ti- concluye viendo que la chica no pararía hasta saber sus planes

-¿Para mí?- repite con los ojos brillantes robándole el chocolate de las manos- No tenías porque…-empieza a decir abrazando la caja, pero el chico ya se ha ido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_A estas horas solo puede estar en el baño jugando al G-Force, todo lo que tienes que hacer es…_

-¿Los bombones?- pregunta Kyle

-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo¡¿Tú ves bombones?!¡NO¡Pues eso es que no hay bombones!-grita Josh

-Vale, vale… Es que como te he visto esta mañana con ellos…- se encoge de hombros Kyle

-Está bien, ya que te empeñas, te contare mi plan secreto- responde el menor

-Tampoco es que me interese demasiado- reconoce el moreno

-Tengo que decirle algo a Andy y como sabía que no le iba a gustar, le había traído bombones, pero la gilipollas de Hillary me ha visto con ellos y se los ha quedado...¬¬- Kyle se pregunta que clase de plan era ese

-¿Y no puedes hacerlo sin el chocolate?- Josh sopesa la idea

-¿Quieres quedarte sin hermano o qué?- responde dramáticamente

-No puede ser tan malo- le anima el otro

-Es peor- Kyle empieza a intrigarse

-¿Qué es exactamente?- pregunta

-¡Mira que eres cotilla!- lo reprende Josh

-Pero si…- empieza el otro

-Bueno, si tanto te interesa, lo que tengo que decirle es…- pero en ese momento, Hillary pasa corriendo al baño, con un color verde parduzco nada saludable.

-¡Joder!- se queja Andy intentando limpiarse la ropa- Esa rubia descerebrada no tenía otro sitio que el baño de chicos para echar la pota…- Josh se lleva una mano a la cabeza aliviado

-Se me olvido mirar la fecha de caducidad- suspira pensando en lo que le habría hecho la chica si le hubiera dado el chocolate en esas condiciones.

-Trageeerrrrrr- Hillary sale del baño como una leona, con el pelo revuelto y lleno de vomito, pero aun así, con los ojos brillando encendidos.

_Coste del chocolate: 0 Euros. La paliza de una rubia con mala leche: NO TIENE PRECIO_

**FIN( hasta el jueves! )**

**Espero de corazón que os haya gustado y algún review si no teneis tiempo.**

**Always yours.**

**Lor**


	2. Cancer

**No tengo mucho tiempo, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí estan los dos nuevos chapis. Muchas gracias a Pace Halliwell por el rr, creo que hubo un problema cuando le mandé la respuesta..u.u y poco más, el primer chapi esta ilustrado si os interesa con el video "complicated" en mi cuenta de youtube(lorlupin).**

**6. True**

Allí estaban, perdidos en medio de la nada, con sus amigos atrapados bajo tierra y el "retrasado de Josh" intentando hacer fuego.

-Si de tí hubiera dependido el futuro de la humanidad haciendo fuego en la Edad de las Cavernas, lo habríamos llevado claro- y que Andy no hiciera mas que comentarios sarcásticos sobre sus habilidades, no es que ayudara mucho.

-Tampoco es que nos vayamos a helar- decide el chico dándose por vencido

-¿Y si viene un oso?¿Como lo espantamos?- pregunta la chica

-Aquí no hay osos- declara Josh muy convencido

-Ah, vale, me puedo fiar de tus conocimientos sobre este bosque que no has visto en tu vida- reclama la chica

-Pues si aparece, seguro que uno de tus comentarios le espanta- gruñe Josh

-Ah, vale, que quieres que me calle. Muy bien, ya veras como dentro de cinco minutos no puedes aguantar más- le reta ella

-¡JA!.¡Eso ya lo veremos!- responde él.

-Bien- se da la vuelta Andy

-Vale- hace lo mismo Josh

-Pues eso- contraataca

-Pues ala- finaliza el chico. Pasan dos minutos oyendo solo el sonido tétrico del bosque, serpientes entre las hojas, ramas que crujen y… ¿eso era un lobo?

-Vale, me rindo- susurra Josh algo acojonado por el aullido

-¿Ves como hay osos?- asegura Andy

-¡Eso era un lobo!- se encara Josh

-¿Desde cuando los lobos rugen?- pregunta la del gorro

-¡Era un aullido!- responde él

-Deberías ir a un otorrino- comenta

-¿Y si es un grito de ellos?- ambos se encogen pero no quieren mostrar su debilidad.

-No seas crío¿Por qué van a gritar?- susurra

-A lo mejor se están montando una orgía- ella sonríe pero lo reprende

-Si, ese sitio tiene que ser lo justo para revolcarse por el suelo y que se te meta una culebra por el culo- él se hace el ofendido

-¿Tienes algo mejor?- pregunta

-A lo mejor les ha atacado un psicópata- por un momento, se imaginan al dichoso psicópata y les vienen a la mente varias escenas de películas gore descalificadas

-Empieza a hacer frío¿no?- murmura el chico rompiendo el silencio que esta vez habían creado sin quererlo

-Si no fueras un boy scout frustrado no estaríamos a punto de convertirnos en estalactitas gigantes- y así, Josh empieza de nuevo a frotar los palitos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hacía un rato que se había vuelto a dar por vencido, pero viendo a la chica al borde la lipotimia, decidieron ir al coche, lo que le recordó el porque había querido hacer aquella expedición suicida. Encendió el MP 3, intentado crear un ambiente íntimo en el que finalmente pudiera revelar sus sentimientos.

Dice tres o cuatro frases que le parecen más o menos sexys y que ha oído en alguna peli de adolescentes hormonados. Andy esta incomoda y ante la última frase, apaga el MP 3 y pregunta qué esta pasando.

No iba a ser tan fácil como había pensado. A esas alturas, en su plan, la chica ya había caído a sus pies y se estaban magreando en la parte de atrás del coche con Barry White de fondo, pero claro, Andy no era como esas chicas de las pelis. Tampoco tenía sus enormes peras.

-Tengo una proposición- en seguida se arrepiente de haberlo dicho. ¿Proposición?.¿Y luego qué?.¿Un anillo?- Quiero decir, una idea. Contemos hasta tres y digamos al mismo tiempo lo que estamos pensado- _Nunca falla_

-¿Qué tenemos… doce años?- pregunta ella sarcásticamente

-Olvídalo- y se produce un silencio tenso en el que solo se oyen los grillos.

-Vale, vale, lo haré...- susurra

-Allá vamos…- tiene que escoger bien las palabras para no parecer gilipollas

-Uno- _Te quiero… demasiado cursi_

-Dos- _¿Salimos?... demasiado informal_

-Tres- _¿Te apetece un polvo?... si quiero que me descuartice_

-Tengo cáncer- explica ella

-Me gustas- se lanza él a la vez.

-¿Qué?- gritan al unísono. Pero antes de que puedan decir algo más, la voz de Amanda pidiendo ayuda los hace salir corriendo del coche.

_Muchas veces, la verdad te sorprende y no sabes que decir, porque lo que menos esperas, es siempre lo mas probable._

**7. Fishing**

Llega a casa y respira lentamente, controlando las ganas de llorar.

Andy tiene cáncer y él como un gilipollas soltándole que le gusta.

Por una parte, quiere olvidarlo y no volver a habar de ello, como le ha pedido ella, por otra, no puede dejarla sola con su dolor y quiere ayudarla, así que, enciende el ordenador y el buscador de Internet le saca paginas y paginas del tema, desde la definición de la wikipedia a un link en Youtube con una canción de My Chemical Romance. Un fan del grupo ha hecho con la canción y un par de anuncios sobre el tema un video increíble, que por un momento le hace imaginarse a Andy calva y con uno de sus gorros.

_Cause the hardest __part of these is leaving you_

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Lori entrando en la habitación e impidiendo que Josh se pusiera a llorar.

-Nada- se apresura a responder.

-¿Te gustan esos tíos? La verdad es que "Welcome to the Black Parade" es buena, pero esa es algo… tétrica¿no? A no ser que conozcas a alguien con cáncer, no se…- Josh se encoge de hombros

-A mi me gusta- la chica le quita el ratón y pincha en uno de los videos relacionados.

-Me encanta esta parte- reconoce subiéndolo

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero, I'm just a boy, who wants to sing this song_

_We'll carry on_

-Es mas positiva- sonríe antes de irse. El estribillo se aloja en la cabeza del chico, que no para de repetirlo mientras sigue buscando.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

No quiere que la ayude. Su problema es que no quiere aceptarlo y seguir adelante como reza la canción, si no que quiere hacer como si no pasara nada, olvidarlo y sufrir en silencio.

Sabe que es fuerte y que no quiere que interfiera o se compadezca de ella, pero todos necesitamos un soporte en el que poder apoyarnos si nos caemos, alguien que nos de la mano y nos obligue a seguir andando en vez de quedarnos tirados en el suelo inertes; también sabe que el también va a tener que ser fuerte, incluso más que ella, y aunque ahora le parece imposible, también esta seguro de que cuando llegue el momento lo hará bien.

-Tengo el resultado de la prueba- susurra casi sin mirarlo

-¿Y?- ha llegado el momento y lo sabe.

-Digamos que necesito un montón de polos- comenta haciendo referencia a su conversación anterior en el que le contó que era bueno tomarlos con la quimio.

Suspira y se va. Ella se derrumba un momento. Tenía asumido que eso era lo que iba a pasar, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal. Las lágrimas se acumulan lentamente en sus ojos, pero antes de que la primera se derrame, Josh ha vuelto.

-¿De cereza esta bien?- pregunta tendiéndole un polo.

-Mi preferido- reconoce sonriendo

_Finalmente, ha conseguido pasar la prueba de fuego y tenderle la mano para recogerla del suelo, aunque más bien la haya tenido que pescar con un polo en el anzuelo_.

**FIN**

**Esto ha sido todo, mcuhas gracias por leer y los rrs siempre me hacen feliz.**

**Always yours.**

**Lor Lupin**


	3. kisses

**Siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias a Pace Halliwell por el rr( ANDY 4EVER xD) y unas cuantas aclaraciones. El priemr capitulo corresponde con el video "I'd do anything" en mi cuenta de youtube y el segundo con "I have cancer but we'll carry on". En el segundo no he reproduje el dialogo porque me da pereza tener que cambiarlo cuando lo veo en _Cuatro_..xD Me voy ya que tengo que estudiar. Espero que os guste, y como siempre, 4 KSan.**

**8. I'm with a stupid**

Josh es un gilipollas integral.

Esta segura de que si hicieran un estudio sobre el, encontrarían menos cerebro en su cabeza que en la de una hormiga.

Que quiere un coche, pues soborna a alguien en una gala benéfica contra el Cáncer y ya esta.

¡Es que todavía no le entra en la cabeza!

-¡Andy, espera!- grita el chico despegando la mano del coche. A ella le da igual, ya ha salido por la puerta y es imposible que llegue a detenerla.

Respira e inspira.

Le va a matar.

Respira.

¿Quién se cree que es?

Inspira

¿Para qué coño quiere otro coche?

Respira

… ¡JODER!¡No puede ser¡.¡El muy pirado se ha tomado al pie de la letra lo de que quería el coche!

Inspira, respira, inspira, respira…

-¡Ey!- la llaman la atención. Deja su agitada maniobra de relajación y se vuelve hacia el chico

-¿Qué?- pregunta de mal humor

-Me ha encantado tu declaración- sonríe él. Se da cuenta de que es el chico de la camiseta de aquella mañana

-Debería haberme ido a Hollywod y liado con Matt Dallas, pero, ya sabes, no les gustan las chicas calvas- ironiza

-No veo que estés calva…¿Llevas peluca?- pregunta el chico

-Ahora no, me volvió a crecer el pelo tras la última quimio. Mis madres dicen que incluso mas fuerte. Lo que quiero decir es que volveré a perderlo pronto- explica Andy

-Pues para entonces. Toma esto. Un amigo las hace y creo que lo necesitas- le entrega un misterioso paquete antes de despedirse y volver a la gala.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Mira esto. ¿A que mola?- Josh sonríe- Mi propio slogan de perdedora- comenta la chica enseñando una parte del contenido del paquete. Una camiseta con el slogan "chica cáncer"

-Así que…¿Estas preparada para hacerlo publico?- pregunta

-Creo que ya lo he hecho- acepta ella- Además, si no tengo esto puesto, podrías parecer totalmente estúpido- y entonces, saca el otro contenido del paquete

-Estoy con una chica cáncer- lee el castaño en la camiseta, bajo ella hay una flecha que apunta a la derecha

-Pero siempre tendrás que estar a mi izquierda o no tendrá sentido-explica Andy

-Es asombroso. Eres asombosa- reconoce

-Tu también lo eres- puede que sea porque finalmente habían conseguido superar el bache, porque es la primera vez que le dice un cumplido o simplemente algo amable, porque no había podido ganarle el coche o porque siguió con atención aquellas clases de ligues que le dio, pero en aquel momento, no pudo resistir la tentación de besar su mejilla.

Tras el desconcierto inicial, como buena profesora, corrigió a su alumno:

-No es así como tienes que hacerlo- explicó enseñándole la forma correcta.

_Puede que Josh sea un gilipollas integral, en todo caso es su gilipollas integral_

**9. Tom**

Ya había pasado por todo eso antes.

Cuando le detectaron el Cáncer no tenía mucho más de 11 años, aún iba al colegio y su mejor amigo se llamaba Tom.

Tom era un chico que siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa y con el que llevaba jugando a fútbol desde los cinco, Tom le enseñó a montar en skate y los juegos del ordenador que no tenían nada educativo. Con Tom vio por primera vez Sream y con Tom tuvo su primer beso. Tom y ella eran uña y carne, café con leche, Mikey y Donald, Mortadelo y Filemón. Pero todo cambio.

Era un miércoles veraniego y sus madres estaban preocupadas últimamente, ella no sabía muy bien porqué. Era el quinto médico al que iban aquella mañana y estaba empezando a cansarse, porque cuantos más recorrían, sus madres tenían cada vez peor cara y no paraban de repetir "no te preocupes, estarás bien". El último doctor al que fueron tenía cara de pocos amigos y no paraba de mirar las pruebas hasta que finalmente decidió:

-Hay que operarla cuento antes- Clare rompió a llorar sin consuelo mientras que su otra madre la abrazaba al punto de asfixiarla.

No recuerda mucho de aquel tiempo excepto dolor y que la raparon el pelo.

Un día, Tom fue a verla y le llevó una gorra. Era incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

-¿Dónde está tu pelo?- pregunto el chico inocentemente

-Mamá dice que estoy más guapa así- asegura Andy- que me parezco a la "teniente O'neil"- nunca lo olvidará. Tom bajó la cabeza llorando en silencio- ¿Por qué lloras?- pero el chico se limitó a salir corriendo. Nunca volvió al hospital. Cuando al fin la dieron el alta se entero de que Tom y ella no volverían a ir juntos al a misma clase. Mientras que ella iría al instituto Beachwood, él eligió otro a kilómetros.

Dos años después, lo vio por la calle con un par de sus amigos, nada mas verla, sus amigos y él aceleraron el paso, mirando hacia atrás con pena.

No le guardaba ningún rencor al chico, seguramente, ella habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar, además, aprendió algo muy importante, la compasión no es buena.

Prefería que la miraran directamente con asco para decirles "¿tienes algún problema¿Me han crecido monos en la calva?"a que bajaran la cabeza diciendo "pobre chica" porque para eso no tenía una respuesta ingeniosa, solo dejar la cabeza gacha, igual que ellos e intentar huir de sus miradas lo más rápido posible.

Ahora tiene miedo. Esta cagada.

No lo ha tenido nunca, no lo tenía cuando veía películas de terror ni cuando aquel montón de médicos la miraban en la camilla como si fuera un cordero al que había que abrir en canal y despiezar, tampoco tenía miedo ya de esas miradas compasivas que finalmente había aprendido a combatir. Se podía decir que tampoco tenía miedo a la muerte, porque era algo que había asumido quizás demasiado pronto, pero tenía miedo de Josh.

Tenía miedo de que fuera a verla, le llevara una gorra y a los minutos saliera de la habitación llorando y se compadeciera de ella durante toda su vida.

No podría soportarlo otra vez, por eso, tiene que dejarlo. Quiere su último día sea algo especial, que al menos pueda recordarla con una sonrisa en la cara, pero parece que el chico no esta por la labor.

Discuten.

No entiende lo que significa la quimio. Da igual cuanta información haya buscado, cuantos videos haya visto, o cuantos libros haya leído, es mil veces más duro de lo que puedan mostrarle y tampoco quiere obligarle a que pase por ello.

Hacen las paces, pero de nuevo, se empeña en hacerlo todo difícil.

Le esta dando la oportunidad que NINGÚN tío con un mínimo de inteligencia se atrevería a rechazar, pero piensa que lo hace solo porque es la última oportunidad que va a tener de hacerlo.

-Vas a tener que buscarte a otro- concluye de morros, levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

Todo esta saliendo mal. Ella solo quiere una oportunidad para que todo sea perfecto.

El teléfono móvil suena en su bolsillo, es un número desconocido.

-¿Hola?- pregunta el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Quién es?- la voz se lo piensa antes de responder.

-No creo que te acuerdes…Soy Tom- por un momento, se queda sin habla.

-¿Cómo has conseguido mi teléfono?-pregunta al fin

-Tu madre me lo ha dado cuando me ha dicho que estabas con un amigo- explica el chico

-Y… ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta ella

-Bueno… Disculparme. No me he portado como un buen amigo estos años. Supongo que estaba acojonado y eso…- susurra

-Puedes guardarte tus disculpas, no es que esté enfadada ni nada de eso- intenta hacerse la fuerte.

-Lo sé. Pero necesitaba hacer esto. Si tienes algún problema, puedes contar conmigo, ya estoy listo para ayudarte- asegura Tom.

-Mañana empiezo de nuevo la quimio- comenta Andy

-Lo sé. Linda me ha dicho algo. También me ha dicho que estás saliendo con un chico- dice como si no quiere la cosa.

-No es que estemos saliendo. Me gusta. Se parece un poco a ti¿sabes? Por eso tengo que dejarlo- susurra

-¿Por que yo estoy más bueno?- pregunta de broma

-Porque no quiero que sufra como lo hiciste tú- el chico se pone serio

-Que yo sea un cobarde que no ha tenido huevos para llamarte en cinco años no significa que vaya a hacer lo mismo- asegura Tom

-Me da igual que no me llame, pero no quiero que se compadezca y este conmigo solo por pena- el chico suelta una carcajada

-Nadie saldría contigo solo por pena, créeme. Y si lo hace, no te preocupes, que si hace falta, yo le pego una paliza- eso hace sonreír a la chica- Ahora en serio. Si sale mal, por lo menos sabrás que lo has intentado y no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para machacarte con la consola- asegura

-Eso tendremos que verlo. He mejorado mucho- lo provoca

-Cuando quieras y donde quieras. Ahora me tengo que ir- se despide

-Hasta luego- cuelga. De repente, ya no tiene miedo. Pase lo que pase, siempre será mejor que lamentarle por no haberlo hecho.

Josh juega al G-Force e intenta ignorarla a ella y sus disculpas. La chica pausa la consola.

-¿Por qué la detienes? Adelante, pon el último clavo al ataúd de este miserable día- se lamenta dramáticamente

-No hay prisa. Puedo vencerte mañana y al día siguiente y todos los días después de ese- el chico no puede creerlo.

-¿En serio?-pregunta algo desconcertado

-En serio- asegura ella

_A veces, necesitamos un empujón para ir en la dirección correcta, da igual quien lo dé, tu madre, tu psicólogo o ese amigo con el que no hablas desde hace años llamado Tom_

**_Me tengo que ir a estudiar, dejad algún rr..TT-TT_**

**_Alwways yours_**

**_Lor Lupin_**


	4. Curiosity

**¡Que bien, que bien, hoy no como con Isabel!xD Al fin de puente,con todos los examenes de evaluación hechos y casi sin nada que hacer durante cuatro días(YEAH!Esto es vida..xD) Bueno, hablando de lo chapis pasados, gracias como siempre a Pace Halliwell por el rr( pero que maja es esta chica siempre!) y lo de que se iba a ir a Holliwod a liarse con Matt Dallas, es un de mis sueños inonfesables..xD( tampoco me importaría con Jean.. n.n xD)**

**Y ahora os hablo del fic apartir de ahora. Solo voy a publicar 1 chapi cada jueves, como comprendereis, no hay spoilers y ha salido todo de mi imaginación, asique, no quiero que se acabe demasiado pronto, tengo 5 chapis más.**

**En este en particular aparece de nuevo Tom( personaje creado por mi, ni los de la ABC ni los de Cuatro puedes reclamar sus derechos..xD) al que he decidido sacarle jugo, sale en este chapi y en otro más (además del que lleva su nombre y que espero que os gustase nn. Sin más dilación, os dejo con ello.**

**10. Curiosity**

-¡No sabía que ibas a venir!- exclama Josh sonriendo- Creo que me puedo coger un descanso- Andy lo para

-No hace falta. No te he dicho que iba a venir porque he quedado con alguien- comenta la chica

-¿Que qué?- pregunta él alucinado

-Allí esta- señala a un chico que acaba de entrar en el Rack

-¿Quién es?- Josh anda algo mosca

-Es mi mejor amigo, Tom. ¡Eh, Tom!- le llama la atención. El tal Tom en cuestión, sonríe y se acerca ala pareja.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunta mientras la abraza

- Pues bastante bien, la verdad- el otro chico carraspea para hacerse notar en la charla de los amigos

-Yo soy Josh- se presenta

-Ah, encantado- asiente el otro y vuelve su cabeza a la chica que sigue parloteando.

-(…) Si, si. Ya ves…¿Te acuerdas de cuando te comiste toda la tarta de Jim Krauss?- siguen compartiendo anécdotas. Josh se siente desplazado, pero no quita el ojo.

-¿Es que aquí nadie atiende?- grita un cliente

-Ahora voy- refunfuña el chico, pero no se mueve del sitio.

-¡Nos van a dar las uvas!- se queja otro. El castaño no tiene otra que ponerse a atender a los múltiples clientes que no paran de protestar.

-¡Ya era hora!- suspira el primero de la cola. Sin dejar de mirar a los amigos, Josh sirve a los clientes.

-¿No me lo vas a presentar?-pregunta Tom

-¿A quién?- el chico levanta las cejas- Ah, es la chinche de ahí- señala al chico que sigue sirviendo

-¿El camarero?¡Ah, por eso se ha presentado! Pobre chico, debe estar celoso- comenta

-Pues no tiene motivos-asegura ella

-Bueno, no estés tan segura. Que acuérdate cuando éramos pequeños…- un estruendo resonó en todo el local.

-¡Oiga, tenga más cuidado!- rugió un cliente

-Va dejar sin vajilla el establecimiento- se queja otro

-¡Me faltan veinte centavos!-asegura un chica

-¡Si es que no está a lo que tiene que estar!- comenta por lo bajo un hombre.

-¿Te importa?- pregunta Andy suspirando.

-No te preocupes- le quita importancia. Andy se acerca al lugar del estropicio y empieza a ayudar con la limpieza.

-Estabas escuchando¿no?- pregunta la chica la vez que recoge los restos de un vaso.

-Por lo menos deberías haberte buscado otro sitio donde quedar si pensabas reunirte con tu ex – por alguna razón, la chica se pone a reír

-¿Estás celoso?-pregunta

-¡No estoy celoso!- grita a los cuatro vientos.

-No tienes porque- repite la chica

-Soy gay- interrumpe la conversación Tom.

-Si al final, la que tengo que estar celosa soy yo- concluye Andy sonriendo.

_La curiosidad mató al gato_

**Refrán tipical "mi abuela" para finalizar.**

**Los que ya me habeís leído alguna vez, creo que os imaginabais que Tom era gay( lo recnozco, me encanta Josh celoso..xD) KSan seguro que ya lo sabía..¬¬xD espero que os haya gustado y la semana que viene más y mejor( espero..xD)**

**Always yours**

**Lor**


	5. Dream

**Lo sientooooo! Llego una semana y un día tarde, ero eentre el instituto y que me tiene ya mosqueada porque cada vez que esribo dos palabras, se me cierra la ventana, lo he ido dejando hasta hoy..xD**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a Pace Halliwell( y perdona la confusión, la mayoría de los lectores de yaoi son chicas, asique, lo asocié rápidamente..nnUUU) y a todos os que leeis sin dejar rrs. Siento mucho la tardanza y espero que no vuelva a pasar de ahora en adelante.**

**Solo me quedan tres capitulos para publicar, no se si haré más porque prometí traducir la historia al ingles y a lo mejor no me da tiempo, pero ya veré...**

**Este capitulo es particular es...UN CHORRADA! pero he de reconocer que junto con el siguiente, es mi favorito. La sipnosis sería algo así como: Josh tiene un sueño terrorífico.**

**11. Dream**

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- resuena por la casa de los Tragers, despertando a todos sus habitantes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Stephen portando un paraguas para agredir al supuesto ladrón y/o violador, los demás miembros de la familia se mantienen tras él en pijama.

-He tenido una pesadilla horrible- susurra Josh temblando. Nicole sale tras las faldas de su marido y se sienta junta al chico que sigue sudando

-¿Qué has soñado exactamente?-pregunta preocupada

-Seguro que es que se exterminaban las consolas y ordenadores del planeta tierra- se burla Lori

-Es algo mucho peor…-asegura el chico abrazándose a su madre.

-Hijo, sea lo que sea, solo es un sueño- asegura Stephen bajando el "arma"

-Me temo que es algo peor… Es una visión…- murmura. La familia se queda desconcertada ante tal declaración.

-Por favor, salid un momento, quiero hablar con él a solas- comenta la mujer. Enseguida, los Trager se retiran cerrando la puerta y poniendo el oído en la puerta para saber el porque de aquel grito.

-Mamá, no me apetece hablar de ello. Es demasiado traumático- reconoce Josh

-No me lo digas, tiene que ver con Andy- deduce ella.

-Algo así…- Nicole cree comprender.

-Si por su enfermedad…- el chico la para enseguida

-No tiene NADA que ver con eso- se apresura a decir. Nicole se siente algo más tranquila. Quizás solo sea una de las tantas exageraciones de su hijo.

-Bueno, pues si no quieres hablar de ello, mejor metete en la cama e intenta volver a dormirte, mañana lo hablamos- comenta arropándolo. La mujer sale de la habitación deseándole buenas noches y apagando la luz que Stephen había encendido al entrar.

Poco después, esta sumergido de nuevo en el sueño.

Es del todo terrorífico.

Hay guirnaldas de colores por todas partes y todo el mundo va con traje, él acaba de levantarse de la cama y también lo visten con uno (del todo horroroso, por cierto).

Le recuerdan que es el gran día y que aún tiene tiempo para escapar. Él quiere hacerlo, pero sus amigos, con diez años más, se lo impiden comentando que es una broma y que no puede hacerlo.

Él está acojonado.

La corbata le aprieta el cuello como si fiera una correa. Tantos años y años y Kyle todavía no sabe anudarlas sin cortarte la respiración.

Le llevan en coche a una iglesia que no ha visto nunca y en la que un montón de personas se arremolinan en torno al coche.

El miedo y la asfixia son cada vez mayores.

Le dejan plantando en medio del altar, con el cura mirándolo escrutadoramente. Debe de haberse fijado en que tiene un poco saludable color azul, por lo que le hace un gesto para que se desabroche un poco la corbata, al ver que el chico esta poco suspicaz, el mismo se la afloja un poco.

Empieza a sonar la marcha nupcial.

Quiere gritar. La última vez, el sueño ha parado ahí, pero esta vez, sigue su curso.

Sin poder evitarlo, mira hacia atrás.

Va vestida de blanco con el pelo recogido y sonriendo a todos, lo mira un momento mientras se acerca y el cura se pregunta si debería aflojarle un poco más la corbata, porque parece un tomate.

Un tomate sonriente, con sonrisa particularmente tonta.

La chica llega y el padrino la deja a su lado, por un momento la mira sin poder quitar esa sonrisa tonta y ya no tiene ganas de huir. Cuan manso corderito, deja que la ceremonia empiece su curso, pero antes de que el cura pueda pronunciar una sola palabra, un pitido insoportable llena la sala.

-¡Josh, baja de una vez o llegarás tarde!- grita su madre desde abajo. El despertador sigue sonando, llenando la habitación con su atronador zumbido, pero aún así, esa sonrisa no se le quita de la cara.

_Si es un sueño o una visión de futuro, ya no importa, sea lo que sea, es la visión más maravillosa que ha tenido nunca._

**Que bonito el final. Estoy hecha una crack...xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado y algún rr.**

**Por cierto, también estoy traduciendo( bueno, lo traduje hace tiempo) un ff de Josh y Andy en ingles "All Hallow's eve" pero no puedo publicar hasa tener el consentimiento de la autora u.u**

**Nada más, felices fiestas.**

**Lor Lupin**


	6. Tear

**¡Buenas! Llego un día tarde pero ayer se me olvidó que era jueves…xD( esto de no tener instituto ni Kyle me desconcentra..xD)**

**Como dije en el drabbel pasado, este que viene ahora, es mi preferido de todos los que he hecho hasta ahora. Seguramente sea de los más cortos, no tiene mucho dialogo, por lo que sé en la web se va a quedar en cuatro líneas a lo mejor, pero me encanta. Creo que con el título lo dice todo "Tear"(llorar, lágrima) y he de reconocer que me dio por llorar mientras lo escribía( no problem, es que soy muy sensiblera..xD soy un cuadro viendo Brokeback Mountain..TT-TT es solo oír el nombre de la peli y poner a lagrimar..xD**

**Muchas gracias como siempre a Pace Halliwell, el único que me sigue dejando rrs..xD y a todos los que leéis y no dejáis nada…(también os loviu..xD). Como siempre, dedicado a KSan.**

* * *

**12. Tear**

Llega sin avisar.

Está claro que no lo esperan porque nadie abre la puerta.

Vuelve a llamar pero siguen sin contestar.

Empieza a temerse lo peor y casi se rompe el timbre intentando hacerse oír.

Finalmente, Clare abre la puerta e intenta sonreír.

-Andy no está-responde a su silenciosa pregunta

-¿Cómo¿No está aquí? Tiene el móvil apagado, pensaba que…- intenta explicarse

-No está- repite su madre claramente, dando a entender que la daba igual donde estuviera, el caso es que allí no se encontraba

-Tiene mucha fiebre- se oye bajando desde las escaleras

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunta Josh ante el grito de auxilio.

-No es nada. Es mejor que te vayas a casa- advierte la mujer

-¿Es Andy¿Esta bien?- se preocupa

-Nos ha pedido que no la veas- comenta siendo sincera al fin

-Me da igual lo que quiera o no quiera, voy a pasar- afirma convencido

-Mira, sé que te preocupas por ella, pero, créeme, es mejor que no lo hagas- advierte la mujer.

-Tengo que hacerlo- Linda corre desde la cocina con paños mojados y en ese momento de distracción de Clare, el chico aprovecha para subir corriendo las escaleras.

-No entres, por favor- suplican desde la puerta, pero no había llegado hasta ahí solo para quedarse en la puerta, así que, sin hacer el más minino caso a las advertencias, entra en la habitación. Ella sabía que le iba a dar igual lo que le dijeran con lo que se esconde bajo las sábanas.

-Lárgate de aquí- grita la chica bajo su burdo escondite, pero sigue sin hacer caso a sus ruegos. Ambas madres se han dado por vencidas y se apoyan expectantes en la puerta de la habitación, viendo como el chico se acerca lentamente a la cama.

-No lo hagas- susurra llorando- no te acerques más- suplica oyendo sus deportivas cada vez más próximas a su escondrijo. De pronto, se paran. Andy suspira aliviada, creyendo que, finalmente, Josh ha entrado en razón y se ha parado a medio camino. Baja un poco la manta, lo justo para poder ver con los llorosos ojos, igual que una niña asustada, al chico en medio del camino, solo que no esta a medio camino, si no que se ha colocado frente a frente, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Al descubrir su estrategia, quiere volver a meterse bajo las sábanas, pero el chico, más rápido, la abraza antes de que pueda hacerlo. La abraza tan fuerte, que las sábanas terminan cediendo mostrándole su demacrado rostro, ella no puede hacer otra cosa que llorar y las madres suspiran medio sonrientes, medio emocionadas y se atreven a acercarse a la cama con los paños empapados.

Entre los tres, consiguen bajarle la fiebre con los paños mojados y la chica cae dormida.

Tras unas intensas horas, se despidió de las mujeres y partió rumbo a su casa, donde Nicole casi tendría hecha la cena, solo cuando Linda cerró la puerta despidiéndose y alabándolo por la ayuda prestada, se dio el gusto de soltar una lágrima.

No de pena.

No de horror ni de angustia.

_Una única lágrima de satisfacción._

* * *

**Bueno, ya solo quedan dos drabbels por subir, espero que os haya gustado este tanto como a mi(ains…TT-TT pobre Josh… nwn me lo comía con patatas)**

**Nada más, que espero algún rr, que Santa se haya portado bien con todos y que tengáis unas felices fiestas y un prospero año 2008.**

**Ferry Xmast**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
